Thorn In My Side
by Molly Renata
Summary: Hakumen is freed from Kokonoe's clutches, but his freedom is not yet assured. May increase rating later on.


**-Thorn In My Side-**

_Author's Notes: Yeah, don't ask what the hell inspired me to write this. All I know is that while my muse hasn't been working for what I -want- to continue, it's been working for stupid things like this._

_Ah, the inner machinations of a crazed fanfic writer..._

_Pairings: Hakumen x Tsubaki, implied Jin x Tsubaki, maybe some others later on_

_Warnings: There might be some sexual content later on, since the entire premise of the fic involves Haku getting "spare parts"._

_Disclaimer: I don't own BlazBlue or Arc System Works. If I did, Continuum Shift Extend would never have been made ._._

**-0-**

Ever since Hakumen arrived in Kagutsuchi, something had been gnawing at his nerves. He couldn't figure out what was going on... Rachel had freed him from the Grimalkin's clutches, but surely she didn't implant any sort of odd sorcery in him, and even if she did, it could've been negated with the power of Ookami...

"I'm sorry, but no one is allowed here without explicit permission. Please leave immediately."

The voice startled him. A melodic voice, one that he recalled from the time he was alive... and one he certainly did _not_ expect to hear. He turned his many-eyed gaze upon the scarlet-haired woman that stood nearby... and in that moment, the odd sensation began to chew away at him again.

"You're..."

_Tsubaki_. He remembered her name, her voice... everything about her. And by the look on her face, she did not feel the same. He took a step back, still shocked by her presence; he thought she was long dead.

"Must I repeat myself? Trespassing is forbidden. If you do not leave on your own, I will resort to force."

Hakumen did not respond. He froze in place, his mind racing; what was _she _doing here? Unamused by his silence, she summoned forth Izayoi and pointed her sword at him.

"Can you hear me? Who are you...?"

Tsubaki faltered. Something seemed uncanny about the man that stood before her... almost as if she _recognized_ him. White armor, silvery-blue hair, a mask that concealed his face...

"I am... Hakumen."

His introduction confirmed her suspicions. In an instant, all her anger was replaced by something far more pleasant, and she found herself at a loss for words. _Hakumen_... the leader of the Six Heroes himself. How was he still alive?

Finally, the redhead found her voice. "Y-you're... Hakumen? Really? Hakumen, of the Six Heroes?"

Hakumen fought to conceal his amusement; he was not aware that Tsubaki had a side like this. "Yes, I am Hakumen."

And then, something twinged in his body. It was that feeling again... of all the people to run into, it had to be _her_. And as thrilled as he was at the prospect of meeting her again, _something wasn't right_... it was as if his thoughts were not his own.

"...I apologize for my improper behavior. I would beg your leave."

Without another word, the masked swordsman fled. Tsubaki watched until she could no longer see him, surprised and a little annoyed by his sudden retreat.

"What... was that all about?"

**-0-**

Hakumen came to a stop some distance away; he was ignoring his mission by doing this, but he needed time to think. He'd been trapped in Sector Seven's basement for far too long, and he wasn't always conscious during that time period... it was strange that a creature such as him, who needed no rest, would be so easily forced into unconsciousness... or so he thought.

He leaned against a wall, his inhuman eyes keeping an unblinking vigil. If the rabbit showed up now, he was done for.

_'...What did the Grimalkin do to me? She seemed unnaturally fond of performing unpleasant... even painful... experiments on me... what could she have done to me? These thoughts... these feelings... they are not my own, and I cannot understand... why? How?'_

He did not voice his thoughts. If Rachel was watching, she would insist upon interrupting... and the odds were that she was, considering her role. This was _not_ something he wanted her to interfere with; this was _his_ mission, and he would find out the answer on his own without the aid of an obnoxious vampire who always seemed to appear at exactly the wrong moment.

His train of thought derailed itself, and his mind turned back to Tsubaki. What had she been doing there? Was she in the position she'd have been in back then if she hadn't died? Was that Izayoi she wielded? And most of all, why did she seem so intrigued by him?

Were he human, the thought would've made him blush. At heart, he was still Jin Kisaragi, and he'd always loved Tsubaki... the thought that she reciprocated his feelings almost spurred him to return to her and speak with her at length, but he stilled himself, struggling to maintain his focus.

_'...Why do I long for her so? My time as a human has long since passed. I should not feel this way toward anyone, least of all her... my former self exists in this timeline, and it would be a sin against existence were I to pursue her in his stead...'_

Try as he might, Hakumen's thoughts could not be swayed. The intense longing within him did not feel natural... and another uncomfortable feeling seemed to be working its way into his spirit. It wouldn't be long before he gave in to the instincts he should not have had and chased after Tsubaki in spite of his rational thinking.

"...The Grimalkin..."

He realized too late that he'd said this out loud; before he could collect himself, a swirl of flower petals heralded the appearance of a void, from which Rachel emerged and set herself down on a feline chair.

"What troubles you so, Mr. Hero? Are you perchance still upset with Kokonoe for her unpleasant behavior?"

Hakumen snorted. "I do not believe I claimed that you could pry into my personal affairs. I am aware that as my observer, you are obligated to keep watch over me... however, that does not allow you permission to breach my privacy."

"Privacy?" Rachel raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "Perhaps it is that you have encountered the daughter of Yayoi and are in search of an answer to your reason for wishing to pursue her?"

"...Do not claim knowledge of my thoughts," Hakumen snapped; he would _not _admit that she was correct. "I have encountered Tsubaki, yes. However, what happens between us is none of your concern."

"It is not my concern, yes." Rachel's eyes turned skyward, and she frowned. "However, that foolish child is certainly concerned with such matters. She has bestowed upon you a great responsibility... you must learn to control yourself."

"Control...?" Hakumen stiffened, and the thoughts returned to him; he shook them off and turned to face Rachel directly. "...I may have fallen unconscious once or twice while I was imprisoned. Are you aware of what the Grimalkin's intent was?"

Rachel sighed. "...It was a most offensive and inexcusable plan. She intended to return to you a side of yourself that has not existed since your first demise. I am certain that you shall have little trouble discovering Kokonoe's... modifications."

With that, the vampire turned and left. Hakumen turned one eye down upon himself and sighed; as always, he could barely understand Rachel.

"...Modifications? What did she do to me?"

And then, a horrid realization came upon him. The uncomfortable sensation he'd felt before was connected to Rachel's explanation... _something he had before he died_.

He groaned and placed his hand upon his mask. It was too obvious.

"...I shall ensure that her death is as slow and painful as possible..."

**-0-**

_Author's Note: I intend to continue this, but Daughters of the Azure takes priority. Time to get back to flogging my muse..._


End file.
